usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogyn Kekasih
Rogyn had always had a sense of adventure, but it landed him in the wrong circle of associates. Personal History Rogyn was born on the planet Megara IV, hundreds of years after his faction of the Varro had built a settlement there, due to their ship crashing in 2053. He lived a quiet and simple life for a long time, but always longed to travel around. When a Yridian smuggler had to make an emergency landing on Megara IV, Rogyn was already more than curious about the rest of the galaxy. The man by the name of Jolak informed the Varro settlers of the formal name of their planet, which they only called "Baru-Asal" (the new home), and told anyone that wanted to listen about life in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Rogyn welcomed the change in pace and listened carefully, while the community agreed to help the Yridian to fix up his ship in exchange for some goods he was carrying. Though the planet had provided plentiful for the Varro to thrive, Rogyn was getting tired of the same routines day in and day out and wanted to get away, to explore. The day the Yridian left the planet, Rogyn had stowed away on the man's small ship and left with him. When the smuggler discovered him, he threatened to take him back to Megara IV, but Rogyn asserted that as a 32 year old he could travel wherever he pleased. Jolak accepted the Varro's decision and actually employed him on the ship for a few weeks. He took the young man as far as Risa and introduced him to some of his acquaintances, getting Rogyn started in illegal business. Several months after arriving on Risa and beginning his work there, he met Sabrya Oshur, an exotic Human, native of India on Earth, the proud owner of a massage parlor for just over a year. He fell in love with the lovely young lady, who was 8 years younger than him; he loved her determination and drive, and her exotic cooking. It didn't take long for the two to get very close, and he proposed marriage just 5 months into the relationship. Though, having noticed an unusually strong draw to Rogyn for the short time she knew him, Sabrya was still surprised when he disclosed to her some of the more intimate details of his species. Up until then, she had thought him to be Human. Rogyn explained to her that his people traditionally would mate for life, and that when two Varro had intimate relations, they would experience "olan'vora", or 'the shared heart', which would make their body chemistry interdependent, causing withdrawal symptoms if the two would separate. Since the effect became stronger with each mating, separation could prove fatal for a Varro couple, and he confessed that he had no idea how strongly it would affect a Human. Considering the implications, Sabrya still agreed to marry him. The wedding was held just a month later and soon after, Sabrya found herself to be pregnant. 10 months after their wedding, Sabrya have birth to a baby girl, whom they named Armastaja Arinara. By then, Sabrya's massage parlor had become a flourishing business, growing steadily in popularity for the past almost 3 years. Rogyn, however, was dabbling into less legal means of providing for his family, though, his wife wasn't aware of that. He disguised his dubious business under the cover of a trade store, where he would dispense illegal goods. Of course, trouble wasn't far away, since some of Rogyn's customers were a rather rough bunch. When his daughter, Taja, was just 7 months old, Rogyn's short life in freedom ended. He was found murdered in an alley, apparently, by a highly disgruntled and violent customer. The investigation never brought much to light. Additional Information Rogyn's parents had never found out what had actually happened to their son, since he did not contact them before his demise. They lived on in the belief that he had been dragged off and torn apart by some wild animal. Coincidentally, Rogyn also never told Sabrya about his parents and the settlement on Megara IV, but simply said that he was without family or home. See Also * Armastaja Kekasih Kekasih, Rogyn Kekasih Rogyn